


all he needs in life

by amethyst_stardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_stardust/pseuds/amethyst_stardust
Summary: Sunlight bathes the room, waking Lance up. He keeps his eyes shut and tries to cover his head with the duvet, refusing to wake up. After a couple of minutes of moving around, he stops, not wanting to wake up the sleeping man next to him.He turns towards the clock and looks at the time. Only 7AM. Might as well get up now, because he definitely isn't going to be able to fall asleep again. He reluctantly sits up and stretches, hearing his joints pop, then he quietly climbs out of bed and starts heading towards the kitchen.Before leaving the room completely, Lance looks behind him and smiles faintly at the black strands of hair belonging to the sleeping man on the bed.





	all he needs in life

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow i managed to write this all in one sitting at 4AM, and when i re-read it just now to edit it it, it wasn't bad. Hope you like it! :)

Sunlight bathes the room, waking Lance up. He keeps his eyes shut and tries to cover his head with the duvet, refusing to wake up. After a couple of minutes of moving around, he stops, not wanting to wake up the sleeping man next to him.

He turns towards the clock and looks at the time. Only 7AM. Might as well get up now, because he definitely isn't going to be able to fall asleep again. He reluctantly sits up and stretches, hearing his joints pop, then he quietly climbs out of bed and starts heading towards the kitchen.

Before leaving the room completely, Lance looks behind him and smiles faintly at the black strands of hair belonging to the sleeping man on the bed.

His mind wanders to the night before, where he and Keith, both exhausted from work, decided to just spend the evening cuddling in bed and binge-watching this show on Netflix.

He leaves the door slightly open and he heads to the kitchen. Forget washing his face, he needs coffee first.

His stomach growls.

He should make something to eat too. For the two of them.

Looking through the pantry and fridge, Lance decides to make some french toast and cafe con leche.

He grabs the eggs, milk, sugar, cinnamon, and bread and starts preparing the mixture for the bread. He then puts a pan on the stove and waits for it to heat up as he starts making the coffee.

Another brief memory flashes through his mind about the first time he found out that Keith only used instant coffee instead of using a coffee machine.

When they first became roommates, Lance was horrified to hear that Keith only drank instant coffee so Lance made it his mission that Keith would never even look at a jar of instant coffee ever again. Lance knows that, even with the occasional pout at the memory, Keith likes Lance’s coffee way more than that cursed instant powder.

When the pan is hot, he adds a bit of butter and places one of the soaked pieces of bread in the pan and watches as it sizzles and slowly browns.

There was one time, towards the early stages of their friendship (when they’ve been roommates for only a couple of months), where Lance was feeling particularly sad and Keith cooked him something to cheer him up.

 

_Lance was holed-up in his room when he heard a brief knock on his door and then Keith came in with a bowl in his hand. As the other boy sat up, Keith sat next to him and handed him a dish filled with meat and what looked like noodles._

_“What’s this?” The Cuban's voice was slightly hoarse from unuse._

_Keith was looking down at his lap, although Lance saw a faint blush on his cheeks, and his hands were fidgeting._

_“It’s called Jajangmyeon. It’s a Korean-Chinese dish with noodles, pork and vegetables.”_

_“Oh, cool. Thanks, man.” Lance grabbed the fork and took a bite. His eyes widened and he faced Keith, who was looking at him through the corner of his eyes as if checking for his reaction._

_“Dude,” Lance said, “Dude, this is amazing! Where did you learn how to make this?”_

_Keith looked uncomfortable, and Lance was about to change the subject when he answered._

_“I remember my mom making this for me when I had bad days. After…” he hesitated, “...she died, I wanted to make sure that I could always remember my Korean roots, so I started learning the language and other cultural stuff, like food recipes.”_

_Lance knew that Keith lost both his parents, but he wasn’t used to hearing the Korean boy talking about them. The fact that Keith decided to share something so private with him, made Lance feel warm inside. He smiles at Keith in a way to let him know how grateful he felt._

_Lance kept eating and they were both silent, leaning slightly against each other._

 

When he’s in the middle of the fourth slice of bread, he hears the door to their room open, the soft pitter-patter of his boyfriend’s bare feet following it.

He watches as Keith makes his way to the kitchen, strands of ebony hair sticking up everywhere and the shirt he is wearing (which belongs to Lance, not that he minds) all wrinkled.

“Hey, babe.” Lance greets him softly as he hugs his boyfriend.

Keith grumbles something that sounds like a “good morning” against Lance’s collarbone. He’s then overcome by a yawn.

Lance pulls back slightly and leans down to kiss Keith softly. He can feel the shorter boy softly smiling and then pulls back to rest his cheek on top of the dark mop of hair.

“What are you making?”

Lance pulls away from their embrace and flips the bread on the pan.

“French Toast.”

Keith hums in response and Lance gets out two mugs from one of the cabinets. He pours some coffee in the mugs, adds some sugar to both of them, and then pours in some heated milk.

Lance hands Keith the blue mug, keeping the red one for himself.

“Thanks.”

Keith takes a long sip of his coffee and then kisses Lance on the cheek.

As Lance finishes cooking the last two slices of bread, Keith sits on the counter, gently swinging his feet back-and-forth. The only noise was the sizzling of the pan and Keith’s occasional yawn. It was perfect.

Lance plates the last two slices of bread and takes the large plate, plus two smaller one, to the coffee table in the living room.

Keith refills his mug with more coffee and milk and then sits on the couch next to Lance.

They eat in peace, curled up against one another as they watch this cartoon about a boy and some gems.

Keith places a hand on Lance’s cheek and gently turns the boys head to face him. Keith kisses him gently, and when they pull slightly away, he whispers, “I love you.”

Lance feels like fireworks are bursting in his heart and he smiled fondly.

“I love you too.”

To Lance, this is all he needs in life.


End file.
